Diamond-Make
|rōmaji = Daiyamondo Meiku |name = Diamond-Make |type = Caster Magic Rare Magic Molding Magic Elemental Magic Diamond Magic |user = Leonel Bosquespada Adventia Rouse}} Diamond-Make ( , Daiyamondo Meiku lit. Diamond Molding Magic) is a type of Molding Magic, which falls under the category of Caster Magic, which involves the creation of objects, utilizing the element of diamonds, the hardest known natural material on the . More than this, diamonds are may be refered to both the one of the best-known and most sought-after gemstones and the metastable allotrope of carbon, where the carbon atoms are arranged in a variation of the face-centered cubic crystal structure called a diamond lattice. Even though it is underestimated because of the variety of Lost Magic branches and other similar cases, Diamond-Make can and must be considered as one of the most versatile and dangerous forms of Magic in existence due to how it can be used in every life situation and what can be done with the power of diamond. Diamond-Make takes all of the known diamond's properties into different shapes and is a rare case for Molding Magic, because of how it's hard to master this kind of magic and properly use it. Description Diamond-Make allows its users to produce and manipulate diamonds at will to use them for combative and miscellaneous purposes. Similarly to Ice-Make, there is a particular stance and hand position that allows the user to invoke their magic. However, unlike Ice-Make, Diamond-Make has two types of ways to use it. The first option is to generate diamonds from natural diamond mines. This way, less magic power is used to control and manipulate them. However, this type of Diamond-Make is at a huge disadvantage compared to the other users of Diamond-Make. The second way to use this magic is to actually generate diamonds from sheer magic power. Essentially, the user can manifest diamonds that were created from their brain, an given a physical shape courtesy of their magic power. However, it is noted that this version takes up nearly thrice the amount of magic power taken by the first version. Using this magic, users are able to generate items that are used for combative or non-combative purposes, such as armours and rings. Due to the durability of diamonds, the weapons and armours generated by this magic are generally very durable, capable of taking several punishing blows before they start to show signs of wearing down. Additionally, the items' durability depends on the amount of exertion and force the user puts behind the initial execution of their spell. Also, each spell is started by the commonly used phrase, Diamond-Make. However, the phrase is not exactly necessary, but it is considered slightly supplementary. The mechanics behind the easier way of utilizing Diamond-Make is first putting the picture of the item that the user wishes to create in their head, and then allowing their magic to flow and create this certain object. The phrase is simply there to help the manifestation of the item become smoother and quicker. Learning this magic is considered quite difficult, as one of the major requirements is a deep connection to one's soul and the changing world around them. Many scoff at this requirement, and question its existence, but it is a true requirement to learn the magic and allow it to flow within them. Connecting with the earth allows them to learn more about the manipulation of diamonds, as the first step to learning Diamond-Make is to learn the first version of it, then they can try and use the second. However, this proves to be very difficult, as not many have the patience to sit down and study the earth. In order to learn the magic, the user has to study the structure of diamonds and how they are naturally formed. Once they are able to learn this, they can learn how to produce diamonds with the same structure of true diamonds, and then enhance them with their eternano. Casting Methods *'Static Diamond-Make' ( , Sutateikku Daiyamondo Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Diamond Molding Magic) *'Dynamic Diamond-Make' ( , Dainamikku Daiyamondo Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Diamond Molding Magic) Spells Trivia *Copycat took over this article after Perchan allowed it, because of previous author's inactivity. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Rare Magic